


There Was This Odd Storm

by winninghearts



Category: 30 Rock, Misfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winninghearts/pseuds/winninghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Liz needs in an already troubling day is Wesley freaking Snipes accosting her to relay how he received superpowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was This Odd Storm

“Well, I had been forced back to England. I was visiting my Elderwomb. . .”

“Grandmother,” Liz translated swiftly.

“She sent me out to fetch some kippers for an early tea. And there was this odd electrical storm. . .”

“No. Stop it. Are you seriously trying to tell me that you believe that you received superpowers from a freak electrical storm?” This was about too much for Liz. She had already had a terrible morning, what with possible black mold in her apartment and that thing with Jenna and the armadillo wrangler. She did not need Wesley Snipes double ruining her already ruined day. _Turn around, Liz,_ a voice told her. _Go haul yourself up in your toxic apartment and drink some wine and annihilate a Whitman's sampler._

“No,” Wesley said. “I am trying to tell you that I _did_ receive superpowers from a freak electrical storm.”

Liz didn't even know what to say to his crazy. She paid the cashier, telling him that he should please _keep the change_ so she could just get out of the line. Wesley followed her, leaving behind various produce bags of fruit and a bottle of 'catsup'. Where did he even _find_ that?

“You can't just leave your stuff on the conveyor belt, Wesley!”

He stepped in front of her. She really didn't like him stopping her in the middle of the sidewalk. It was an stupid combination of chillingly cold and wet outside, and the position he had blocked her in caused all of the rain running off the store awning to drain right on top of her head. “I just want to prove to you that I am not mad.”

Out of nowhere, Wesley Snipes took her hand. Liz was about to shout at him when she felt the strangest warmth flood through her. It was nothing normal; it was comfortable but extremely foreign. All of the goosebumps on her arms disappeared. As Wesley dropped her hand and moved back, she touched her hair and realized it had gone entirely dry again. Wanting to hide her surprise and utter confusion, Liz took a step back and devolved into her normal response mode.

“So you're a human blow dryer?”

Wesley made a sour sort of face. “I thought you would be impressed. I can control human body temperatures, Liz. Even if it isn't the most particularly useful power, it isn't exactly something you have ever seen done before, is it?”

Liz felt bad. Why did she feel bad for Wesley Snipes, of all people? Obnoxious, ridiculous, ruin her grocery-shopping-zen-time Wesley Snipes. He had obviously thought that this would interest her. And it did, insanely. She had to be cool about it so she wouldn't totally nerd out, but perhaps she had been just a little _too_ cool toward him. She sighed, and smiled.

“I don't know, it could be pretty useful. Dangerous, even.”

Wesley didn't look as if he had been dangerous a day in his life. Still, he could now theoretically burn people's brains inside their bodies with a single touch, so Liz considered that she would perhaps be a little bit nicer to him.

“I have thought, that, yes. I would never use it for any...nefarious purposes, however. I made a pledge to my Nanny Snipes of that the very day we discovered this. That's how I discovered the gift; Nanny Snipes always to seem to have an awful time with in a chill in her bones, but I touched her one moment and she almost burned up. Gave us a terrible fright. At first I was giving fevers right and left, but now I feel as if I have gotten it about right. Are you feeling well?”

At the lack of his touch, her warmth was now quickly fading, but Liz could still feel it in her cheeks and her chest. She nodded, and they started to walk north together. Liz didn't ask where he was headed; she simply accepted his presence. There were more questions she had as to exactly how the hell this happened, but she couldn't get those out at that particular moment. She instead turned to him and gave a provoking look.

“You know, this still doesn't prove you're not mad, right?”

“Do I need to take you to a doughnut shoppe so you'll shove something in your mouth and be silent for once?” He didn't say this harshly, though; if one didn't know better, they might even detect a slight fondness in his voice. A real fondness, not a manic one brought on by pink slips and deportation threats.

“Yes, I believe that's how it works.” She paused. “Though, in full disclosure, if there is really something I need to say, I might talk with my mouth full.”

“I look forward to watching half-chewed glazed pastry fall from that ceaseless aperture of yours.”

Liz opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out, _aaaahhhhh_. Wesley turned away, pretending to be disgusted, but she could see him smile just a little bit on one side of his mouth.


End file.
